1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, and more particularly, to a projection apparatus, in which an image beam projected through an optical engine reflects from a reflector and travels forward, to display a picture on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional projection television 101. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional projection television 101 includes a cabinet 110 forming an entire outer appearance, a screen 111 provided in a front of the cabinet 110, a reflector 113 placed in an inside rear of the cabinet 110, an optical engine 150 accommodated in a lower portion of the cabinet 110 and projecting an image beam toward the reflector 113, and a driving circuit 160 driving the optical engine 150.
The optical engine 150 includes a light source (not shown) emitting light, a display device (not shown) realizing an image using the light emitted from the light source, and various lenses (not shown).
With this configuration, in the conventional projection television 101, the driving circuit 160 drives the optical engine 150 to form an image beam, and the image beam is projected toward the screen 111 via the reflector 113, thereby displaying a picture. At this time, the optical engine 1 generates relatively much heat in the light source, etc. thereof.
However, in the conventional projection television, the optical engine that generates relatively much heat is placed near to the driving circuit in the lower portion of the cabinet, so that the heat generated in the optical engine is transferred to the driving circuit, thereby causing the driving circuit to malfunction. Accordingly, the optical engine and the driving circuit are required to be separated from each other so as to improve a cooling efficiency.
Further, in the conventional projection television, the cabinet supporting the screen, the optical engine, etc. is formed as a single body, so that a working efficiency, such as assembling efficiency, maintenance efficiency, etc., is relatively low. In particular, the larger the screen is, the lower the working efficiency is. Besides, to replace only the screen with one having a different size, the whole cabinet should be replaced with another one. Also, it is difficult to apply various designs to the cabinet.
Further, in the conventional television, the driving circuit is horizontally disposed in the lower portion of the cabinet, so that free convection is obstructed, thereby deteriorating the cooling efficiency thereof.